Secret Room With You
by scoupstu
Summary: Jihoon dan Seungcheol mengawasi kediaman tuan muda Namjoon karena adanya surat ancaman dari kelompok pencuri tempest pada saat bulan purnama nanti. (Jicheol! S. Coups x Woozi)


Jihoon berjalan perlahan menuju kedalam lorong yang memiliki ukiran khas seperti kediaman kerajaan itu. Warna putih bersih, menghiasi dindingnya dengan beberapa pilar yang terbuat dari keramik yang berasal dari Negara Italia itu. Tidak sepolos itu juga, terdapat beberapa lukisan khas karya seniman Van Gogh yang terkenal setelah sosoknya itu meninggal, begitu pula dengan beberapa lukisan karya Leonardo Da Vinci dengan bingkai lukisan berwarna hitam. Di sekelilingnya terdapat beberapa temannya yang berdiri seperti patung, namun masih bernapas dan tidak berkedip sama sekali.

Jihoon berjalan perlahan hingga sampai di depan ruangan khusus itu, dengan Mingyu dan Jun yang memakai setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih bak _bodyguard_ seperti sosoknya itu, menjaga pintu ruangan itu, "Hei Jun."

"Jihoon?" tanya Jun dan pria itu mendehem pelan lalu menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu, "… aku membawa orang baru. Dia diterima oleh Tuan muda beberapa hari yang lalu dan ya begitulah, mengenalkan tempat-tempat ini."

Jun mengangguk dan menatap orang yang berada di belakang Jihoon sejak pria mungil itu berjalan mendekati ruangan khusus itu. Sekilas Jun melihatnya dan sosok pria itu terlihat sangat baru di kedua matanya, dengan wajahnya yang terlihat tampan dan tidak seperti orang Korea itu.

"Dia Seungcheol," ucap Jihoon memperkenalkan anggota baru keamanan mereka dihadapan Mingyu dan Jun.

"Anggota baru? Baiklah. Perkenalkan aku Kim Mingyu dan dia Wen Junhui," balas Mingyu dan pria itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku Seungcheol," terdengar dialek khas Daegu setelah jawaban itu diucapkan.

"Kupikir kau bukan orang Korea," jawab pria berdarah asli Cina itu dan Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, untuk perkenalan lebih lanjut, kalian dapat diakukan lain waktu. Aku harus memperkenalkan beberapa tempat kesayangan Tuan Namjoon yang harus kita lindungi setelah surat iseng itu sampai ditangannya seminggu yang lalu."

Mingyu dan Jun menganggukan kepalanya dan pria itu bertanya, "Surat?"

"seminggu yang lalu, ada sebuah surat yang dikirim untuk Tuan muda Namjoon, isinya berupa surat pemberitahuan akan ada kelompok pencuri _tempest_ yang terkenal dengan keahlian mereka dalam mencuri barang-barang seni dari para kolektor-kolektor kaya. Di surat itu tertulis barang yang mereka targetkan,"

… setelah surat itu dibaca oleh Tuan muda, dengan segera Tuan muda memindahkan barang peninggalan ibunya yang merupakan benda seni yang harganya tidak dapat dinilai lagi karena benda yang mereka incar itu adalah benda peninggalan ibunya itu."

"Bolehkah aku mengetahui apakah itu?"

"Hasil karya seniman _Michaelangelo Buonarroti_ yang dikumpulkan dari semua acara lelang di seluruh dunia," jawab Jihoon.

"Baiklah, maestro Lee Jihoon, kapan kalian akan masuk ke dalam ruangan ini?" Mingyu menanyakan itu setelah melihat sahabatnya yang tidak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

Jihoon memasuki ruangan itu setelah meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke lubang pintu dengan menggunakan sensor. Dengan segera pria mungil itu mencari sistem terdekat dan mematikan beberapa pengawasan khusus berupa sinar inframerah maupun jebakan lainnya.

"Ini semua?" tanya Seungcheol takjub melihat patung maupun lukisan yang berada didalam ruangan itu setelah Jihoon mematikan seluruh pengawasan khusus.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya dan berjalan menuju ke tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Terdapat patung _Apollo_ dan _Cupid_ disampingnya.

"Apakah itu adalah _David_? Pahatan karya Michael yang paling terkenal," pertanyaannya dibalas singkat oleh anggukan kepala Jihoon.

"Bukankah patung itu seharusnya sudah berada di museum di Italia?" tanya Seungcheol dan Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak tau dari mana Tuan muda mendapatkannya."

"Tetapi ada hal yang lebih penting…"

"Tentang karya seni yang akan dicuri oleh _tempest_ ," pria mungil itu kemudian menatap ke suatu tempat dimana atensinya tertuju.

"… pahatan itu?"

Jihoon menatapnya lalu menganggukan kepalanya, " _Maddona of the stairs."_

"Pahatan berdasarkan batu marbel itu… kenapa bisa?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Entahlah," jawab Jihoon dan mereka berdua melihat ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Setelah mengecek ruangan itu hampir satu jam. Jihoon memutuskan untuk keluar dan memanggil Seungcheol untuk mengikutinya.

Jihoon dengan cepat berjalan keluar dengan Seungcheol berada disampingnya dan bertanya, "Kau mau kopi?"

"Dengan senang hati, Lee Jihoon-ssi."

Mereka bedua duduk diatas balkon yang dekat dengan dapur rumah bak istana itu dan memiliki kopi hangat yang baru saja diseduh oleh Jihoon. Di malam itu hanya terdapat mereka berdua dengan langit yang bertabur bintang. Jihoon menghisap pelan kopi itu dan kemudian memandangi Seungcheol yang sibuk melihat keluar memandangi pemandangan yang dapat dilihat olehnya, di tepi kota yang sepi itu dan tenang itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu mau berkerja di tempat ini?" tanya Jihoon perlahan dan Seungcheol tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku memerlukan uang, setidaknya untuk mencapai tujuanku."

"Tujuan?"

"Menjadi seorang dokter di klinik kecil daerah Daegu pasti akan menyenangkan," Seungcheol dengan mata berbinar-binar memikirkan tujuannya itu.

Jihoon menatapnya hingga Seungcheol mengalihkan atensinya menatap kedalam manik pria mungil itu, "Kau? Apa tujuanmu berada disini?"

"… aku menyukai karya seni dan ingin menjaganya," jawab Jihoon dengan rasa kagum yang dimilikinya.

Seungcheol melihat Jihoon dan terenyum, "Kau sangat menarik Jihoon."

Pagi yang cukup terik menyapa mereka esok harinya. Jihoon bersama Seungcheol mengawasi daerah didekat kamar Namjoon dan melihat Wonwoo maupun Hansol berdiri disamping pintu kamar Namjoon.

"Bagaimana dengan Tuan muda?" tanya Jihoon melihat rekannya itu.

Wonwoo menghela napas pendek mendengarnya, "Dia ingin menemuimu… sepertinya surat ancaman itu datang lagi."

Jihoon membulatkan matanya dan kemudian mengetuk pintu kamarnya, "Tuan…"

"Masuklah," jawabnya dari dalam kamarnya.

Jihoon dan Seungcheol berjalan memasuki kamar Namjoon yang berwarna biru pastel dengan barang-barang ntic sebagai interiornya, "Ada masalah Tuan?"

"… kau sudah datang rupanya," jawab Namjoon yang memakai baju handuk kimono berwarna biru tua, rambutnya sedikit berantakan karena baru saja bangun tidur.

"Bacalah ini," perintah Namjoon setelah menyodorkan secarik surat yang sudah diremuknya.

Jihoon membaca pesan itu dan kemudian mebelalakkan kedua matanya, "Bulan purnama?"

Namjoon tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, "Seperti yang kau baca Jihoon, mereka akan menyerang istanaku saat bulan purnama."

"Berarti tersisa lima hari lagi?" tanya Seungcheol dan Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

Namjoon masih berdiri dengan menghadap ke pegunungan yang berdiri dengan kokoh itu, "Aku membayar kalian untuk melindungi karya seni yang sudah susah payah dikumpulkan oleh ibuku dari seluruh lelang yang diadakan diseluruh dunia."

Jihoon menutup matanya sekilas dan menjawab dengan tenang, "Baiklah, saya mengerti Tuan."

"Baiklah, hanya itu yang kusampaikan. Sekarang keluarlah," perintah Namjoon yang dengan segera dituruti oleh mereka berdua.

Jihoon menutup pintu ruangan itu dan kemudian berjalan menuju ke taman di luar rumah itu, "Seungcheol?"

"Ya?" tanya Seungcheol sembari melihat kupu-kupu yang berjalan melintasi kepala mereka.

"Apakah kau tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana barang-barang yang sudah ada berapa ratus tahun yang lalu itu mungkin hilang lima hari lagi?"

Seungcheol tersenyum kecil memandangi kupu-kupu yang pada akhirnya hinggap di jari telunjuknya itu, "Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak peduli tetang hal itu…"

Jihoon membelalakkan matanya itu memandangi patner kerjanya itu, "Eh?"

"Baiklah Lee Jihoon, akan lebih menyenangkan jika kau tidak memikirkan lukisan itu untuk sementara ini," dengan senyum sarkastik Seungcheol mendekatkan wajahnya ke sosok mungil pendek itu yang sejak awal berada disampingnya.

Seungcheol melanjutkan tanpa memalingkan wajahnya, "Dalam waktu lima hari ini, akan kubuat kau memikirkanku, segalanya tentangku dan melupakan lukisan maupun Tuan Namjoon."

Pria itu mengusap kepala pria mungil itu pelan, "Kau mengerti?"

Seungcheol lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jihoon yang membatu disana, mencoba mencerna segala perkataan Seungcheol.

"… menyebalkan."

Seokmin tercegang saat Jihoon membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan keras. Posisinya yang semula bersantai-santai berubah menjadi tegak. Pria disampingnya juga hanya dapat melihatnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Jihoon?" panggil Seokmin dan melihat wajah Jihoon yang sudah masam semenjak ia masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Hai Seokmin," sapa Jihoon datar.

"Hei dia kenapa?" bisik Soonyoung pelan dan Seokmin menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak tahu.

"Ada apa denganmu, Jihoon-ah?" tanya Seokmin lembut dan Jihoon menatapnya dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"… apakah aku menarik?"

"Huh?" gumam Soonyoung pelan dan Jihoon menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Apakah aku menarik?" pertanyaan yang diulangi kembali oleh Jihoon dan Seokmin mencernanya.

"Kau memang menarik Jihoon-ah," jawab pria dengan senyuman lebar itu.

Jihoon menatap sahabatnya sekilas dan melihat Soonyoung yang menganggukan kepalanya singkat, "Baiklah, aku menyerah. Ada orang yang menganggapku menarik."

Soonyoung mengucapkannya tanpa pikir panjang dan _to the point_ , "Seungcheol?"

"Kenapa kau mengetahuinya?"

"Dia adalah temanku baikku Jihoon-ah," jawab Soonyoung dan Jihoon menganggukan kepalanya mengingat Soonyoung dan Seungcheol adalah sepasang sahabat yang diterima Namjoon berkerja untuk melindungi karya seni itu.

"Dia menceritakannya, menceritakan bahwa kau adalah sosoknya yang menarik dan sepertinya dia tidak salah melihat sosokmu,"seketika Jihoon menjadi sedikit salah tingkah mendengarnya.

"Jihoon-ah, kau memang menarik sejak awal. Meskipun dulunya kau selalu memojokkan diri disudut ruangan perpustakaan di sekolah dan membaca buku," balas Seokmin.

"Lalu bagaimana? Dia tertarik kepadaku dan mengatakan sesuatu yang sedikit berlebihan."

"Daripada kau memikirkannya… kenapa kau tidak menikmatinya saja?" saran pria bermata seperti jam yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh menit ke sepuluh itu.

"… aku tidak tau apa yang kau pikirkan Jihoon-ah. Saran Soonyoung cukup bagus dan ini sudah malam, kau harus beristirahat dan biarkan kami mengawasi rumah ini dari ruangan pemantau ini," ucapnya dan kemudian memantau segala ruangan dari kamera _CCTV_ itu.

"Selamat malam semuanya…"

Jihoon memakai jas berwarna hitamnya dengan tergesa-gesa karena baru saja membuka matanya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi saat Jihoon melihatnya sekilas dan ia melihat sosoknya dengan kantong mata yang tergantung di kedua matanya. Sekilas pikirannya tertuju ke suatu hal dan kemudian menyadarinya.

"Jihoon?" terdengar seseorang memanggilnya setelah mengetuk pintu kamarnya sekilas. Pria itu berjalan kemudian membuka pintunya. Dia melihat rekannya yang sudah berdiri tegak didepan pintu berwarna hitam itu sambil tersenyum dan Jihoon berpikir sekilas.

' _Ya, dia sumber kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi.'_

"Pagi," sapa Jihoon sekilas dan kemudian berjalan keluar melewati sosok itu. Seungcheol berjalan dibelakang sosok itu dan tersenyum sembari mengikutinya yang berjalan kearah dapur. _Ear zoom_ di telinga kirinya berbunyi dan Seungcheol pada akhirnya berjalan lebih cepat untuk menyamakan posisinya.

"Hei, Seokmin mencarimu," ucap Seungcheol di sela-sela keheningan itu.

Jihoon berpikir sekilas dan kemudian menyadari sesuatu, "Aku melupakan _ear zoom_ milikku…"

Seungcheol kemudian melepaskan _ear zoom_ miliknya dan menempelkannya ke telinga Jihoon tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Di lorong dengan ukiran khas seperti kerajaan itu hanya terdapat mereka berdua dan itu membuat kedua pipi Jihoon memanas.

"Jihoon…" sebutnya dengan suara yang berat membuat Jihoon diam tidak bergerak. Matanya menerawang ke lantai yang berbahan marmer itu, menghindari tatapan yang diberikan oleh lawannya itu.

"Kau kurang tidur?" tanya Seungcheol perlahan dan meraih wajahnya. Keduanya membiarkan mata mereka berbicara dalam diam hingga akhirnya Seungcheol maupun Jihoon merasakan debaran jantung mereka yang seirama.

Mata Jihoon berkedip dan kemudian sadar akan lamunannya, "Begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong aku harus menemui Seokmin…"

"Baiklah, temui aku setelah selesai oke?" pinta Seungcheol dan Jihoon hanya dapat menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Kemudian usapan lembut itu didaratkan ke kepala Jihoon.

Seokmin tersenyum lebar saat mendengar ketukan itu terdengar dari pintu berwarna hitam itu. Dia dengan segera membalikkan badannya dan terkejut melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Kau… matamu?" tanya Seokmin ambigu dan Jihoon mengerti apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu meskipun cukup ambigu, "Aku kurang tidur…"

"Karena Seungcheol?" tanya Soonyoung dan dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei… telingamu tidak dapat berbohong kepadaku," kekeh Soonyoung pelan dan kemudian Seokmin menyelanya, "Jihoon… aku tau kau merasa hal itu aneh dan kau tidak perlu memikirkannya terlalu jauh, cukup menikmatinya saja."

Jihoon membalas pernyataan Seokmin,"Aku tidak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh…"

"Kantong matamu mengatakan hal yang lain Jihoon," ucap rekan Seokmin di ruangan itu.

Seokmin mendehem pelan, "Baiklah, kembali ke topik awal. _Tempest_ akan mencoba untuk mencuri pahatan itu di malam purnama dan menurutmu apa yang dapat kita lakukan?"

"Apakah dengan menambah keamanan di ruangan itu cukup? Atau menambah orang-orang untuk melindungi ruangan itu?"

Seokmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sepertinya lebih dari itu… kita harus mengetahui… rencana?"

"Apa yang kau maksud rencana Seokmin-ah?" sela Soonyoung dan Seokmin memikirkannya sekilas, "Maksudku mengetahui rencana yang dimiliki oleh _tempest_."

"Begitukah? Jadi apa kau sendiri sudah memiliki ide tentang rencana _tempest_?"

Seokmin tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Soonyoung, "Aku tidak memilikinya."

"Dasar bodoh…"

"Baiklah, hanya itu yang akan kau sampaikan bukan? Aku akan menanyakannya ke Tuan Namjoon dan kemudian mencari tau tentang _tempest_ ," Jihoon menyuarakan idenya setelah Seokmin menyampaikan hal itu.

"Aku menunggu kabarmu Jihoon-ah," tutur Seokmin dan Jihoon berjalan keluar dari ruangan keamanan itu.

Jihoon berjalan dengan niat untuk meneguk secangkir kopi yang dapat menghidupkan kembali matanya yang sayu itu. Terlihat sekali sosoknya yang kelelahan dan setiap waktu siap untuk tertidur. Jihoon berniat menyeduh kopi dan kemudian berhenti ketika mencapai ruangan itu. Dia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan itu, tidak ada orang lain. Mingyu, Jun, Wonwoo, Hansol, Soonyoung dan Seokmin sedang berkerja. Pria itu sendiri pun mengingat bahwa Jisoo dan Jeonghan berhenti berkerja beberapa minggu lalu, karena mereka ingin menikmati hidup mereka dengan damai tanpa gangguan apapun itu.

Seungcheol menepuk pelan bahu Jihoon, "Kau datang juga akhirnya."

Pria yang lebih pendek itu mengacuhkannya. Seungcheol dengan cepat menyodorkan cangkir yang berada di tangan kanannya.

"Untukmu…"

"Hah?"

"Aku membuat ini untukmu," aku Seungcheol dan Jihoon mengerti. Jihoon mengambil cangkir itu perlahan dan kemudian menghisap isi cangkir itu. Ada rasa manisnya gula, asamnya lemon dan pahitnya bubuk teh di lidah Jihoon.

 _"Lemon tea?"_ tanya Jihoon mencoba menebak rasa cairan itu di mulutnya. Seungcheol tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya, "Kau benar."

"Kenapa kau memberikanku ini?" tanya Jihoon dan Seungcheol terkekeh pelan, "Ah… ini untuk membuatmu sedikit rileks."

Jihoon terdiam dan memandangi teh yang masih hangat itu di tangkupan kedua telapak tangannya. Sementara Seungcheol sendiri berjalan ke arah balkon ruangan itu, mencoba melihat cuaca di luar sana yang menandakan sepertinya musim panas akan tiba. Pintu itu terbuka dan angina mencoba berlari-lari memasuki ruangan itu. Jihoon merasakannya dan itu membuatnya semakin mengantuk dan dia adalah tipikal yang keras kepala, jadi dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya tertidur dalam waktu berkerja.

"Kenapa kau membuka pintunya," kesal Jihoon dan Seungcheol memutar badannya. Bukannya menutup pintu itu Seungcheol malah tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin merasakan bertapa sejuknya angin hari ini!" seru Seungcheol semangat dan kemudian berjalan menuju arah pintu sebaliknya, berniat untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

Seungcheol dengan cepat menarik lengan Jihoon agar ikut dengannya setelah dia meletakkan teh itu di atas meja, "Ayo kita melakukan pekerjaan kita!"

Jihoon melihat ke sekeliling taman yang luas itu, melihat bunga _dandelion_ yang siap menerbangkan benihnya ataupun bunga matahari yang siap menyambut musim panas. Jihoon mengambil tempat di bawah pohon yang rindang itu dan Seungcheol juga melakukan hal yang sama di sampingnya.

"Jihoon?"

"Hm?" tanyanya setengah mengantuk. Seungcheol merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jihoon, bahu mereka berdua bersentuhan.

"Kau mengantuk…"

"Tidak," sanggah Jihoon dan Seungcheol membalasnya, "Kalau begitu kau mau aku bermain sulap?"

"Sulap?" tanya Jihoon keheranan dan Seungcheol memberikan instruksinya, "Pertama kau harus merebahkan kepalamu."

"Merebahkan kepalaku? Lalu dimana?" dan Seungcheol menepuk daerah pangkuannya pelan. Jihoon hanya dapat mendengus pelan dan merebahkan kepalanya tepat di atas pangkuan Seungcheol.

"Kedua, tutuplah matamu."

Jihoon menutup kedua matanya dan Seungcheol menyentuh surai rambutnya yang berwarna kuning keemasan itu perlahan. Seharusnya Jihoon marah dengan apa yang telah Seungcheol lakukan kepadanya karena dia tidak akan pernah menyukai _skinship_. Tetapi itu benar-benar seperti sulap, seperti sesuatu yang magis membuatnya tidak memarahi Seungcheol dan dia merasa nyaman, merasa tenang dengan sentuhan di rambutnya itu. Pria itu sangat mengantuk dan berpikir mungkin sedikit tidur akan membuatnya lebih baik.

Sementara itu Seungcheol terus saja mengusap lembut surai itu sambil melepas _ear zoom_ yang masih melekat di telinga Jihoon. Hingga _ear zoom_ itu berbunyi dan Seungcheol menempelkan itu di telinganya.

 _"Choi Seungcheol."_

"Ya Tuan?" tanya pria bermata bulat itu setelah mendengar siapa yang memanggilnya dari seberang sana.

" _Aku lupa mengatakan apa yang terdapat di dalam isi kontrak perjanjian yang sudah kubuat."_

"Apa itu?"

 _"Aku tidak mengijinkan pegawaiku untuk jatuh cinta kepada rekannya sendiri. Jadi kuharap kau tidak akan mengecewakan diriku."_

Seungcheol menutup matanya sekilas dan berpikir sekilas tentang pernyataan Namjoon. Seungcheol mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menjawabnya, "Baiklah…"

 _"Bagus. Jadilah anak yang baik dan turuti permintaanku."_

Seketika percakapan mereka terputus begitu saja seiring dengan bunga _dandelion_ yang menerbangkan benih barunya. Seungcheol menatap Jihoon yang sudah terlelap dan pria tampan itu tidak peduli, kembali ke aktivitas awalnya.

Jihoon tau tidur di saat jam kerja itu tidak profesional , tetapi hal itu lebih memalukan lagi jika dia ditemukan tidur di kedua paha Seungcheol oleh sahabatnya sendiri saat senja. Jihoon tidak dapat menyembunikan semburat merah di wajahnya saat menyadari sahabatnya tersenyum sangat lebar melihatnya. Bahkan senyuman mereka lebih cerah dari lampu meja belajar Jihoon.

Jihoon dengan cepat berjalan menjauhi mereka tanpa memalingkan kepalanya sama sekali dan sahabatnya bertanya kepada Seungcheol, "Kau menyukainya?"

Seungcheol terkekeh, "Memangnya kenapa? Aku baru tau kalau ada peraturan untuk berkerja disini."

"Peraturan? Apakah Tuan Namjoon ada mengatakan peraturan lain?" dan pria itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kita dilarang jatuh cinta kepada rekan kerja sendiri."

Seokmin mengangguk mengerti, "Aku tidak tau kenapa Tuan Namjoon membuat peraturan itu dan Jihoon sendiri sudah sangat profesional dalam pekerjaan ini. Jadi sepertinya dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan pacar."

"Aku tidak setuju," sela Soonyoung yang mengatakannya dengan _ear zoom_ yang melekat di ketiga telinga masing-masing _._ Seungcheol mengumpat pelan dan Soonyoung melanjutkannya, "Aku sudah mendengar percakapan kalian dari tadi karena _ear zoom_ -ku masih bisa menangkap suara kalian."

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana Tuan Namjoon dapat mengatakannya?" dan Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sepertinya dia hanya memperingatkanku dan sepertinya juga dia menggunakan _ear zoom_ miliknya."

"Berhati-hatilah kalau kalian berbicara, _ear zoom_ dapat mendengar suara hingga radius 30 meter. Aku tidak ingin kita tertimpa masalah," dan Seungcheol menganggukan kepalanya, "Aku tidak akan seceroboh itu."

"Ngomong-ngomong adakah perkembangan untuk _tempest_?" Pria berambut hitam itu bertanya dan Soonyoung membalasnya, "Kudengar mereka memiliki beberapa teknik yang membuat banyak konglomerat terkelabui dan mereka memiliki peralatan pribadi juga untuk aksi mereka."

"Hm? Baiklah," jawab Seungcheol.

Seungcheol terbangun pukul empat pagi dan menemukan layar _smartphone_ miliknya menyala, menandakan ada pesan yang datang. Seungcheol membacanya dan kemudian tersenyum sekilas melihat itu.

 **From: +82-1122-1019-xx**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang kemarin. Ini aku Jihoon, aku meminta nomormu dari Soonyoung.**

Dengan cepat Seungcheol membalas pesan milik Jihoon dan memberi nama untuk nomor yang tidak diketahui itu.

 **To: Jihoon**

 **Itu tidak masalah, karena sepertinya kau kelelahan kemarin Jihoon-ah. Ah ya maaf… sepertinya hari ini aku sibuk, aku harus membahas tentang rencana untuk penyerangan itu dengan Seokmin maupun Soonyoung.**

Dengan cepat Jihoon memberikan balasan, ' _Aku juga sibuk mengawasi ruangan seni itu hari ini,aku akan mengawasinya sampai malam. Tidurlah… ini masih terlalu cepat untuk bagun.'_

Seungcheol merebahkan punggungnya di tempat tidurnya yang tidak begitu luas. Melihat bulan yang hampir menunjukkan seluruh bagiannya yang bulat. Menerawang seklias dan kemudian bersiap-siap untuk menemui rekannya.

Dia berjalan melewati lorong itu dan mendapati sinar rembulan yang masih saja terang dan melihat Mngyu yang berjalan dihadapannya. Seungcheol menghentikan langkahnya begitu pula Mingyu begitu mereka berdua saat bersampingan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Mingyu perlahan.

"Aku akan menemui Seokmin dan Soonyoung, kau sendiri?" Mingyu tersenyum tipis, "Jangan bermain terlalu banyak dengan Jihoon."

"Apa hakmu mengatakan itu?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Kau tau seberapa keras hatinya dan dia tetap akan tunduk dengan perintah Tuan Namjoon. Jika kau tidak ingin melepaskan posisi ini karena cinta, kuharap kau selalu akan berkerja di sini karena kau sangat berbakat."

Seungcheol tersenyum sarkastik, "Kau hanya terlalu yakin dengan masa depan rumah ini, sedangkan semuanya akan berubah bukan?"

"Jika hatinya seperti batu, aku hanya akan mengikisnya seperti air hujan. Jika hatinya sebeku es, aku hanya melelehkannya. Aku harus pamit lebih dulu Kim Mingyu, sampai jumpa."

Seungcheol melanjutkan langkahnya dan begitu juga dengan Mingyu, hingga dia melihat Jihoon yang masih saja mengawasi pintu depan ruangan itu. Terdapat _ear zoom_ yang masih melekat di telinganya lalu Jihoon yang sedikit salah tingkah melihat Mingyu.

"Kau mendengarnya?" tanya Mingyu dan Jihoon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jarak tempat kalian membahasku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Jadi tidak mungkin aku tidak mendengarnya."

"Jadi sekarang Lee Jihoon, apakah kau juga akan mencoba serius terhadap Seungcheol?"

"Aku tidak menyangka dia akan mengatakan hal yang mustahil untukku. Kau tau semua cerita romantis seperti cerita _William Shakespeare_ hanyalah fiksi belaka dan bagaimana denganku yang nyata?" jawab Jihoon ketika Mingyu berdiri di sisi lain pintu itu, menjaga ruangan itu.

Jihoon berpikir keras sekarang juga, bagaimana semuanya akan berubah tidak sampai dua minggu karena surat itu. Pria tinggi itu melihat Jihoon sekilas dan memilih untuk diam, memutuskan agar sahabatnya yang memikirkan jawabannya.

"Seungcheol…" panggil Soonyoung pelan. Pria itu tidak menjawabnya dan sibuk mencoreti secarik kertas yang dibawa Seokmin,

"Cheol."

"Hm?" dehemnya pelan dan Soonyoung menghela napas pelan, "Kau melamun."

"Aku tidak melakukan hal itu, sejak awal aku mendengarkan apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh Seokmin. Pembagian keamanan kita sudah cukup bukan?"

"Aku akan mengawasi melewati _CCTV_ sedangkan Seokmin dan Jihoon akan menjaga Tuan Namjoon. Jun, Mingyu dan Wonwoo akan mengawasi ruangan itu. Sedangkan Hansol dan kau, Seungcheol, akan mengawasi daerah perkarangan dengan 4 ekor anjing _German Shepherd_ dan 8 _Doberman Pinscher._ "

"Itu termasuk banyak…" dan Seokmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa jika sudah lama berada di sini."

"Hansol akan mengajarimu bagaimana mengatur anjing-anjing itu pagi ini, setelah dia bangun tentunya."

"Kalian membahasku?" tanya Hansol berada di depan pintu.

"Kenapa kau sangat cepat Hansol-ah?" tanya Seokmin dan Hansol menunjukkan jam di tangannya.

Seokmin memekik keras, "Ini sudah jam tujuh pagi astaga!"

Hansol memanggilnya, "Seungcheol?"

"Hm?"

"Ikut aku…" dan Seungcheol mengikutinya. Hansol mengeluarkan anjing-anjing itu dan membantu Seungcheol bagaimana dapat mengerti gerak-gerik anjing ataupun memberikan perintah kepada mereka lalu membaca keadaan anjing-anjing itu.

"Kenapa kau dengan mudahnya bersama dengan mereka? Meskipun berbeda bahasa dan gerak-gerik tubuh mereka," Hansol tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kau pasti tau apa yang pernah dikatakan oleh _William Shakespeare,_ di bumi ini pasti ada musik untuk siapa yang mendengarkannya. Jadi itu pasti akan menjawab pertanyaanmu Seungcheol."

 _The earth has music for those who listen._

Seungcheol bertemu dengan Jihoon di siang itu, saat hanya mereka berdua yang menikmati makan siang dimana yang lainnya sibuk. Seungcheol duduk di depan Jihoon yang sibuk mengunyah _sandwich_ rasa tuna kesukaannya. Sedangkan yang mungil itu makan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tidak mau dipandang oleh seseorang yang sukses membuat hidupnya kacau dalam beberapa hari ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanya Jihoon perlahan dan memecah keheningan mereka. Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Apa kau yakin kau akan berkerja hingga besok pagi?"

"Hm… begitulah, karena kemarin aku sudah tertidur di waktu kerja."

"Kau nanti sakit Jihoon," jawab Seungcheol dengan menatapnya tajam.

"Hei… aku pasti tidak apa-apa. Aku akan baik-baik saja," Jihoon meyakinkan Seungcheol dengan menatap manik bulat Seungcheol.

"Kau yakin?" dan Jihoon menganggukan kepalanya. Seungcheol beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian mengusap kepalanya pelan, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Jihoon hanya menatap kepergian Seungcheol begitu saja.

"Tuan Namjoon…" panggil Seokmin dengan sopan saat mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Namjoon saat malam hari. Namjoon, selain kolektor kaya raya dia juga seorang investor sukses di bidang perdagangan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa memalingkan matanya dari secarik kertas yang dipegangnya. Matanya masih saja fokus dengan tulisan-tulisan berbahasa inggris itu.

"Kami sudah merencanakan untuk bulan purnama nanti―"

"Baiklah, lanjutkan saja rencana kalian asal benda-benda seni di rumahku ini tidak hancur," potong Namjoon dan mereka berdua mengangguk tanda hormat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Soonyoung?"

"Ya?" tanyanya dan Namjoon mengalihkan atensinya ke salah satu anak buahnya itu.

"Tolong awasi gerak-gerik Seungcheol," dan mata Soonyoung terbuka lebar, "Untuk?"

"Aku tidak ingin bawahan yang sudah berkerja denganku tidak fokus terhadap hal-hal yang terkesan memuakkan, menyukai rekan kerjanya sendiri."

Soonyoung terdiam, begitu pula dengan Seokmin yang berada di sampingnya dan kemudian dia hanya dapat menjawab, "Baiklah."

Begitu mereka keluar dari ruangan itu, Soonyoung menghela napasnya pelan dan Seokmin menepuk pundaknya, "Kau yakin?"

"Aku akan menanyakan hal ini kepada Seungcheol, dia pasti tau sendiri bagaimana caranya menghadapi Tuan Namjoon maupun Jihoon."

Pagi buta yang membawa Seungcheol, Seokmin dan Soonyoung untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka dan merencanakan lebih lanjut rencana menggagalkan grup _tempest_.

"Seungcheol…" dan Seungcheol membalikkan badannya, "Ada apa?"

Mereka saat ini bertiga di ruangan khusus itu, tidak ada yang lainnya, Mingyu dan Jihoon masih saja mengawasi ruangan itu. Mengecek beberapa peralatan keamanan mulai dari sinar sensor itu hingga kamera _CCTV._ Seungcheol menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan kemudian menunggu sahabatnya itu berbicara.

"Kau yakin tentang Jihoon?" Seungcheol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Huh?"

"Maksudku… kau menyukai Jihoon, Seungcheol-ah. Jadi bagaimana dengan peraturan yang diberikan oleh Tuan Namjoon?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu Soonyoung?"

"Sorot matamu mengatakan segalanya kepada kami," dan Seokmin menyela, "Kupikir Jihoon juga tertarik kepadamu."

"Hah?" celetuk Soonyoung dan kemudian menyumpal mulut Seokmin dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau bodoh," bisiknya.

"… aku memang menyukai Jihoon," dan keduanya membelalakkan matanya.

Seokmin berkata dengan keras, "Kenapa harus sekarang?"

"Bisakah kau diam? Bukankah mereka akan mendengarnya?" desis Soonyoung dan Seokmin menggeleng, "Ruangan ini kedap suara Soonyoung-ah."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan peraturan itu dan jika seandainya Tuan Namjoon mengetahui hal ini dan aku harus meninggalkan kalian. Maka kalian harus berjanji kepadaku satu hal."

Keduanya menatap Seungcheol dengan tatapan penasaran.

Jihoon melirik jam di tangan kanannya dan disebelah kiri pintunya ada Jun yang berdiri seperti patung. Tubuh Jihoon terasa berat dan sebentar lagi Wonwoo akan datang, menggantikan posisinya setelah dia berkerja hampir 30 jam.

"Jihoon?" panggil Wonwoo dan Jihoon menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit kelelahan.

"Kau lelah Jihoon. istirahatlah, biar aku saja yang menggantikanmu oke?" dan Jihoon menganggukan kepalanya, meninggalkan posisinya.

"Kemana Jihoon?" tanya mereka bertiga setelah melihat posisinya digantikan oleh Wonwoo. Wonwoo menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Dia kembali ke kamarnya dan dia kelelahan. Dia baru saja pergi."

Seungcheol dengan cepat berjalan meninggalkan Wonwoo dan Jun. Derap kakinya semakin cepat dan mendapati Jihoon yang bertompang dengan dinding di sampingnya. Langkah kakinya yang semakin berat dan akan jatuh kapanpun dia mau. Pria itu menangkap tubuh Jihoon yang semakin terjatuh ke lantai dingin itu.

"Tubuhmu panas Jihoon-ah," dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak apa-apa Cheol."

"Katakan itu setelah kau tidak apa-apa. Ayo, kuantar ke kamarmu," ajak Seungcheol dan Jihoon hanya diam, tidak berdaya.

Mereka berjalan dan langkah kaki Jihoon semakin tidak kuat. Tidak tidur selama 30 jam sepertinya membuat sakit disekujur kepalanya. Jihoon terjatuh setelah membuka pintu kamarnya dan Seungcheol membawanya ke kamarnya.

"Seungcheol?"

"Sstt… diamlah," sanggah Seungcheol dan membawanya ke tempat tidurnya, melepaskan dasi dan jas yang masih melekat di tubuh Jihoon. Pria mungil itu hanya dapat merebahkan tubuhnya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Seungcheol sendiri meletakkan handuk dingin diatas kepalanya dan menghapus cucuran keringat dari tubuh Jihoon menggunakan handuk.

Seungcheol melihat kamarnya sekilas, kamarnya yang tidak terlalu luas namun tidak dipenuhi barang-barang, ada juga gitar kayu berada di samping tempat tidur Jihoon. Seungcheol mengusap surai rambut Jihoon dan kemudian mengganti handuk di dahi Jihoon. _Smartphone-_ nya berbunyi dan Soonyoung ternyata mengirimkan pesan.

 **From: Soonyoung**

 **Tuan Namjoon menyuruh kita semua menuju ke ruangannya dan kenapa kau tidak menggunakan** ** _ear zoom_** **milikmu? Aku tidak ingin dia murka karena kalian berdua tidak ada di ruangannya sekarang juga.**

Seungcheol mematikan teleponnya dan kemudian berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke ruangan Namjoon. Dia menghela napas pelan sebelum mengetuk pintu ruangan itu.

"Masuk," perintah Namjoon dari dalam ruangan.

"Maaf karena keterlambatanku ini," gumam Seungcheol dan membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. Namjoon hanya mendehem pelan dan bertanya, "Dimana Jihoon?"

"Dia sedang berada di kamarnya karena keadaannya yang sedikit tidak baik," jawab Seungcheol pelan dan Namjoon tersenyum sarkastik mendengarnya, "Apakah kau sudah melanggar peraturan yang kuberikan?"

Diam, tidak ada yang menjawabnya bahkan Seokmin maupun Soonyoung tidak dapat berkata-kata sama sekali.

"Bolehkah aku memperjelasnya lagi?"

"Apakah kau memiliki perasaan yang khusus untuk rekan kerjamu sendiri?" lanjutnya dan Seungcheol menggigit bibirnya kuat.

"… ya," jawabnya dan semuanya tersontak. Mingyu, Wonwoo. Jun, Soonyoung, Hansol dan Seokmin menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Terima kasih untuk kejujuranmu. Aku tidak ingin memilik karyawan yang hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk menyukai seseorang di sini. Bereskan barang-barangmu dan keluar dari ruanganku sekarang. Untuk uang, aku akan memberikannya kepadamu sekarang," dan Namjoon memberikan surat cek dengan jumlah nominal yang banyak.

Seungcheol membungkuk untuk terakhir kalinya dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia berjalan keluar dan kembali ke kamar Jihoon, kebetulan kunci kamarnya masih bersama dengannya. Melihat Jihoon yang masih tidur dengan terlelap membuatnya mencoba merebahkan badannya di tempat tidur yang sempit itu. Seungcheol melihat rambut lembut Jihoon dan mencoba memainkan kedua jarinya. Jihoon membuka matanya pelan dan kemudian Seungcheol berkata dengan lembut menyuruhnya untuk tidur. Jihoon menutup kedua matanya hingga ketukan kecil membuat Seungcheol berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar.

"Bagaimana dengan Jihoon?" tanya Mingyu dan Hansol. Seungcheol hanya mengijinkan mereka untuk masuk.

"Aku harus bersiap-siap sekarang juga," gumam Seungcheol dan Mingyu menghentikannya saat Seungcheol akan menyentuh gagang pintu kamar Jihoon, "Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?"

"Karena aku menyukainya," jawab Seungcheol tanpa memalingkan kepalanya dan kemudian keluar.

Jihoon terbangun di siang itu, menatap sinar matahari yang menyilaukan kedua matanya. Sekilas dia menyentuh handuk di atas dahinya . Meskipun tubuhnya cukup baikan, tetapi dia memerlukan istirahat lebih.

" _Jihoon_? _Apakah kau sudah bangun?_ " tanya Seokmin ketika dia menggunakan _ear zoom_ di telinganya.

"Ya?" dan dia dapat mendengar helaan napas Seokmin.

" _Seungcheol dipecat dari pekerjaannya tadi dan sepertinya dia ada di kamarnya._ "

Jihoon membelalakkan kedua matanya, "Apa?"

" _Sepertinya dia masih ada di kamarnya dan akan meninggalkan rumah ini nanti_ ," lanjut Seokmin dan Jihoon dengan cepat meninggalkan kamarnya, berjalan sedikit lebih cepat menuju ke kamar Seungcheol.

"Lepaskan _ear zoom_ milikmu dan milik Soonyoung sekarang juga," perintah Jihoon kemudian mengetuk pintunya. Jihoon sepertinya harus lega kamar mereka semua berjarak sekitar 35 meter dari ruangan khusus maupun ruangan Namjoon, hanya ruangan _CCTV_ yang berada lebih dekat disana.

"Jihoon?" tanyanya setelah membuka pintu di belakangnya terdapat tas dan koper yang berisi bajunya.

"Apakah kau akan pergi?" dan Seungcheol terdiam.

Jihoon melanjutkan, "Apakah kau benar-benar akan pergi…"

Seungcheol tersenyum pahit dan Jihoon menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Seungcheol menjawabnya dengan berat hati, "Ya."

"Kenapa kau harus pergi?"

"Jawab aku Seungcheol," pecah Jihoon setelah merasakan keheningan panjang.

"Aku menyukaimu dan itu sudah melanggar apa yang sudah menjadi peraturan," jawab Seungcheol lemah dan Jihoon menatapnya dengan tatapan menyakitkan hati Seungcheol.

Jihoon terbata-bata, "Kau bodoh…"

"Aku memang bodoh."

"Tapi kenapa kau harus―" tanya Jihoon dengan sedikit parau dan dengan cepat Seungcheol memeluk Jihoon. Untuk pertama kalinya Jihoon merasakan apa itu artinya 'dipeluk'. Mungkin karena Jihoon belum pernah memeluk orang lain, jadi dia tidak mengerti. Rasa sakit di dadanya terganti menjadi rasa hangat yang menjulur ke seluruh tubuhnya meskipun kepalanya masih nyeri. Dia hanya bisa diam sementara Seungcheol mendekapnya semakin erat, Jihoon membalasnya dengan lemah.

Seungcheol melepasnya dan berbisik pelan, "Jihoon… maaf."

 _Better three hours too soon than a minute too late._

"Aku sudah harus pergi. Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan beristirahat," lanjutnya dan mengusap kepala Jihoon untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Sampai jumpa," salam perpisahan itu terucap saat Seungcheol membawa apa yang sudah dibereskan olehnya.

Jihoon terpaku diam diposisi itu, seluruh tubuhnya membeku. Kepalanya sakit, tetapi hatinya lebih sakit sekarang. Dia tidak tau, dia tidak mengerti hal-hal seperti percintaan dan sepertinya Jihoon berpikir dengan keras. Namun pikirannya hanya satu, bagaimana Seungcheol membuatnya menjadi orang lain, merasakan hal-hal lain yang tidak pernah dimiliki Jihoon 'biasanya'.

"Kau bahkan belum memberikan kesempatan untuk menjawab apa yang sudah kau nyatakan tadi," gumam Jihoon pelan dan menyentuh bagian dadanya pelan. Seokmin dan Soonyoung hanya melihat kejadian itu lewat kamera _CCTV_.

Pria mungil itu berdiri dengan teman-temannya, mendengarkan apa yang sudah diinstruksikan oleh Soonyoung. Malam ini adalah malam sebelum bulan purnama menampakkan sosoknya dan sepertinya akan menimbulkan keributan di rumah itu. Jihoon memandangi bulan yang sudah hampir membulat sempurna itu dan pikirannya sesekali menuju ke sosok pria yang pergi kemarin.

 _'Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?'_

 _'Kemana dia sekarang?'_

 _'Dia menyebalkan…'_

"Jihoon," interupsi Hansol membuatnya kembali tersadar dari lamunannya, "Ya?"

"Kau mendengarkanku?" dan dia mengangguk.

"Apa kau memikirkan Seungcheol?" celetuk Soonyoung dan semuanya menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Aku― aku―" semua itu dihentikan oleh suara jam dinding yang menunjukkan tengah malam dan suara ledakan.

"Apa?!" pekik Jun terkejut saat melihat kearah jendela yang memperlihatkan bulan purnama sudah menunjukkan sosoknya.

"Oke tenanglah semuanya, sepertinya kita salah memprediksi kapan bulan purnama itu akan terjadi, lakukan apa yang sudah menjadi tugas kalian sekarang juga!" instruksi Wonwoo dan semuanya segera berlari. Jihoon dan Hansol berjalan menuju ke daerah taman rumah itu, mencari sumber ledakan dan memantau daerah taman itu.

"Jihoon?" panggil Hansol dengan anjing-anjing yang diam menatap taman itu.

"Ya?" tanyanya dan Hansol menatap anjing itu heran, seperti mereka sudah diperintah oleh orang lain. Jihoon menatap anjing-anjing itu dan seketika Hansol memerintahkan mereka untuk bergerak mencari sumber ledakan itu.

"Apakah aku harus mengikutimu?" tanya Jihoon setelah anjing-anjing itu berlari, hanya tersisa seekor _Shepherd_ dan juga _Doberman_.

"Tidak, carilah lokasi lain dan jangan lupa gunakan _ear zoom_ milikmu," perintah Hansol dan Jihoon menganggukan kepalanya.

" _Jihoon!"_ panggil Seokmin.

"Ya?" tanya Jihoon dengan cepat, " _Jangan ke daerah itu! Sepertinya mereka meletakkan peledak disana!"_

Terlambat. Ledakan yang satu lagi membuat Namjoon tidak dapat berdiam diri di ruangan khusus yang melindunginya.

"Aku akan menelepon polisi! Mereka sudah memburon kelompok _tempest_ sejak awal!"

Dan dengan cepat Namjoon menelepon polisi, menyuruh mereka untuk datang lalu menangkap kelompok _tempest._ Jihoon terbangun setelah berada di dekat ledakan itu, pundaknya terluka dan darah segar mengalir sedikit di dahi Jihoon.

Soonyoung menatap apa yang terjadi di layar _CCTV_ itu dengan tidak percaya. Dengan cepat dia merendahkan kemampuan kamera-kamera itu berkerja. Jun dan Mingyu yang berjalan menuju ke lorong ruangan itu terkejut karena sinar inflamerah itu sudah diaktifkan oleh orang lain. Sedangkan Wonwoo, terdapat sedikit luka-luka di wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" pekik Mingyu dan menatap Wonwoo dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Aku lengah karena seseorang menyerangku saat aku mencoba untuk menyalakan sinar ini dan membiarkan mereka lolos begitu saja sebelum aku akan menghajar mereka."

"Cih…" desis Jun dan kemudian mencari tombol untuk mematikannya, namun tombol itu tidak mau berfungsi.

"Sepertinya sistem keamanan sudah berada di bawah kendali orang lain," gumam Wonwoo.

"Apa yang terjadi jika kita menerobos lorong rumah ini?"

"Ada satu kemungkinan,rumah ini akan menjadi daerah terisolasi selama 1 jam!"

Mingyu berpikir sekilas, "Kalau begitu bukankah kita akan mengaktifkan pagar listrik yang menutupi rumah ini setinggi 15 meter dan membuat _tempest_ gagal keluar?"

"Baiklah aku setuju dengan rencana Mingyu!" sahut Jun dan dengan cepat mereka bertiga berlari melewati sinar itu. Sirine berwarna merah itu pun berbunyi dan membuat rumah itu terisolasi begitu saja.

Mereka bertiga berlari hingga sebelum belokkan terakhir di lorong itu mendapati dua orang yang sudah menghajar Wonwoo tadi. Kedua-duanya memakai pakaian serba hitam dan tidak lupa pula kacamata khusus yang melekat di kepala mereka.

"Sepertinya kita dicari tuan rumah Jeonghan-ah…"

"Kau berpikir begitu Jisoo?" kekeh Jeonghan dan kemudian melanjutkannya, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita bersenang-senang sedikit!"

" _Jihoon?!_ " panggil Seokmin dan melalui _ear zoom_ , " _Kau baik-baik saja?_ "

"Aku tidak apa-apa," balas Jihoon dan mencoba untuk bangkit. Dia kemudian mencoba untuk berjalan menuju ke arah rumah itu, mengecek daerah itu aman atau tidak. Sedangkan Hansol sendiri sedang mencoba mematikan banyak sekali bom peledak berdaya kecil yang sudah ditanam beberapa hari yang lalu. Seokmin dan Soonyoung masih berada tetapi di posisi mereka memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan, tetapi Seokmin menjaga Namjoon yang terlihat murka.

 _Smartphone_ itu berbunyi di saku Soonyoung dan dia membacanya.

 **From: Seungcheol**

 **Kalian sedang melakukan misi itu bukan? Jangan sampai Jihoon mendapatkan luka oke?**

Soonyoung tersenyum membacanya dan kemudian mematikan semua peralatan _CCTV_ itu. Dia sendiri bergegas keluar dan mengambil _spy glasses_ miliknya kemudian mencari Jihoon. Pria mungil itu tidak ditemukan dimana pun itu dan karena itu Soonyoung mencari sumber aliran listrik dan memutuskannya.

"Wah, langit tanpa lampu ternyata sangat indah," gumamnya setelah melihat langit diatasnya.

Semuanya gelap, di rumah itu hingga lorong yang masih memiliki orang. Mereka bertiga dengan Jisoo dan Joshua hanya bermodalkan jendela yang memancarkan sinar rembulan yang indah itu.

"Kalian sudah puas?" tanya Jeonghan melihat ketiga orang itu yang masih belum menyerah dan kemudian mengambil bom asap di kantongnya. Jeonghan sendiri melihat layar _smartphone_ -nya yang mendapati sahabatnya sendiri sudah selesai melakukan pekerjaannya melalui _CCTV_ yang sudah dipasang.

"Tangkap!" pekik Jeonghan sambil melempar bom itu dan kemudian berlari ke arah lain lorong itu. Mingyu, Wonwoo dan Jun kewalahan karena ulah mereka dan mereka dengan cepat memasuki ruangan itu setelah asap itu menghilang. Mereka membelalakkan matanya, _Maddona of the stairs_ yang sudah disimpan oleh Namjoon sendiri hilang.

Brankas itu tidak rusak, terbuka sangat rapi seperti pemiliknya yang mengeluarkannya tetapi isi di dalam brankas itu sekarang hilang. Namun sesuatu menyebar di dalam ruangan itu dan membuat mereka tertidur.

"Kau berhasil melakukannya!" pekik Jeonghan menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya yang sejak awal sibuk membobol brankas itu. Dia dengan segera memberikan pahatan itu ke Jisoo.

"Kau melempar bom asap itu?" tanya Jisoo.

"Santai saja mereka pasti hanya akan tidur sebentar."

"Jeonghan, kau dan Jisoo carilah tempat yang aman dan kemudian panggil Doyoon untuk menjemput kita! Ada sedikit hal yang harus kulakukan," mereka berdua mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian mencari tempat yang aman saat itu juga.

Dia sendiri berlari dan kemudian memanggil nama seseorang yang memanggilnya, "Jihoon!"

Jihoon tersentak saat seseorang memanggilnya, _ear zoom-_ nya mendengar dengan sangat jelas dan suara itu sangat dekat.

Dekat dengannya, baik jaraknya maupun di dalam dipikirannya.

Jihoon berjalan perlahan, keraguan pun menyelimutinya. Namun dia harus menangkap _tempest_ siapapun itu orangnya.

 _"Jihoon…"_

 _"Kau mendengarku?"_

 _"Jika iya, datanglah ke sumber suara ini."_

Jihoon berjalan perlahan melihat pintu dapur yang terbuka lebar, padahal semua pekerja di ruangan ini sudah diberi hari libur karena ulah _tempest_. Jihoon berjalan perlahan memasukinya dan angin malam yang dingin menyambutnya. Jihoon membeku, bukan karena angin malam itu, melainkan seseorang berada di depannya.

"Seungcheol?" panggilnya karena pria itu tidak menghadap kepadanya. Pria itu memakai semuanya serba hitam dan akhirnya dia membalikkan badannya. Bukannya seharusnya Jihoon yang terkejut tetapi dialah yang membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Jihoon? Kau?" tanyanya dan kemudian berjalan dan menghampiri Jihoon. Ini bukanlah mimpi, ini adalah kenyatan bagi Jihoon. Pria mungil itu dengan cepat berlari dan berhenti di depannya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini? Apa kau datang dan pergi hanya untuk menipu kami? Dan kenapa sepertinya kau malah mencoba untuk menipuku?"

"Ji―"

"Jelaskan kepadaku sekarang Choi Seungcheol!" potong Jihoon emosi dan Seungcheol diam.

"Ya… aku memang berencana untuk melakukan itu sejak awal," jawabnya pelan dan Jihoon terpaku diam.

"Jadi apa alasanmu untuk melakukan hal itu? Karena kau ingin mengetahui taktik musuhmu dan kemudian menghancurkan musuhmu?"

"… begitulah."

Seungcheol mencoba menyentuh dahi Jihoon namun dengan segera dihentikan Jihoon. Jihoon tersenyum dengan kebodohan yang dimiliknya, "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Aku hanyalah seorang prajurit di permainan catur. Kenapa kau mengatakan hal yang aneh dan membuat pikiranku selalu mengingatmu? Kenapa kau selalu se-menyebalkan itu!"

Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan, "Apa kau puas karena aku memikirkanmu? Apakah itu sudah cukup? Kau yang sudah membuatku tidak fokus melakukan pekerjaanku."

"Jihoon―"

"Tuan Namjoon bilang kalau tidak professional dalam pekerjaan itu mengecewakan."

"Jihoon―"

"Kau menyebalkan―" dan Seungcheol menangkup kedua wajahnya, mata mereka yang beradu menyelami satu sama lain. Mereka berdua diam dalam posisi itu, Seungcheol merendahkan kepalanya hingga bibirnya berada sangat dekat di atas bibir Jihoon. Mengucapkan kata maaf dan kemudian menyapu bibirnya pelan.

Jihoon tidak akan menyangka ciuman pertamanya akan menjadi begini, setidaknya dia bersama kekasihnya menikmati kencan pertama mereka lalu berciuman. Namun karena gerakan Seungcheol yang lembut itu membuatnya tidak berdaya, larut dalam tautan itu dan Jihoon mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Seungcheol, memperdalam tautan mereka dan Seungcheol memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya, memperdalam tautan mereka. Jihoon melenguh pelan saat permainan mereka menjadi sedikit panas, namun Seungcheol dengan cepat mengakhirinya. Rasa pahit tertinggal sedikit di mulut mereka berdua.

Suasana mereka sedikit canggung setelah melakukan hal itu namun Seungcheol tersenyum, "Aku hanya akan berada disini sebentar lagi."

"Hm, ya…" jawab Jihoon dengan semburat merah di wajahnya dan Seungcheol hanya mengusap kepalanya.

Seungcheol memeluknya dengan cepat dan membisikkan kalimat yang Jihoon dengar dalam cerita _Romeo and Juliet_ , " ** _Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say good night till it be tomorrow._** _"_

Jihoon tertidur setelah itu di pundak Seungcheol, sedikit rasa bersalah dia melakukan hal ini kepada Jihoon dan teman-temannya.

Helikopter itu datang tepat di balkon itu dan dia menempatkan Jihoon di kursi panjang di dekat pintu dapur itu dengan jaket Seungcheol yang menyelimutinya.

"Hei ayo cepat," panggil Soonyoung dari atas helikopter.

"Tugas yang bagus Seungcheol-ah," ucap Doyoon dan Seungcheol tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Sesuai perjanjian kita bukan?"

"Saatnya pensiun!" pekik Jeonghan kegirangan.

Pagi menjelang siang itu menampakkan matahari yang semakin lama membuat bumi semakin terang. Jihoon terbangun dan melihat langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih dan di sampingnya terdapat Wonwoo, Jun dan Mingyu yang di beri plester ataupun perban di wajahnya. Seokmin sendiri tertidur dan Soonyoung yang tidak terlihat. Jihoon menyentuh dahi dan pundaknya pelan, terdapat perban untuk menutupi luka-luka.

"Kau sudah bagun Jihoon?" tanya Jun dan kemudian mendekati ranjang Jihoon.

"Ini? Rumah sakit?" dan Jun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Tuan Namjoon?" tanya Jihoon heran dan Jun menghela napas pendek.

"Dia ditahan polisi," sahut Wonwoo dari belakang.

Jihoon membelalakan matanya, "Kenapa?"

"Semua karya seni di rumahnya bukan karya seni milik pribadi, nyonya mendapatkannya dari lelang illegal dan tidak tau bahwa itu semua merupakan barang curian dari museum di Italia dan beberapa Negara lainnya."

"Sepertinya juga mereka akan mengkomfirmasi tentang itu kepada pihak museum dan kemudian akan menyelidiki masalah ini," dan Jihoon mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Mingyu juga berjalan dan mengambil posisi di samping Jihoon, "Kau kenapa? Saat kami menemukanmu kau sudah tertidur karena efek obat tidur?"

Jihoon menatapnya syok, "Obat tidur?"

"Dan kau tau dimana Soonyoung?"

"Aku disini," jawabnya setelah membuka pintunya dan semua mata tertuju kepadanya. Seokmin sendiri sudah terbangun dan mendengus kesal.

"Kau dari mana saja Kwon Soonyoung?" tanya Seokmin kesal dan dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalian mau mendengarkanku atau tidak?" mereka semua diam dan kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

"… kelompok _tempest_ adalah kelompok pencuri barang antik. Tetapi tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan sebelumnya…"

"Maksudmu?" sanggah Jihoon.

"Mereka yang terdiri dari aku, Seungcheol dan tiga orang lainnya awalnya membuat itu karena kami mendapatkan pekerjaan. Ini bukanlah pekerjaan perampok, melainkan mengembalikan barang-barang berharga itu kembali ke Negara asalnya. Bahkan pemerintah Korea sendiri mendukung pekerjaan kami dengan memberikan kami fasilitas berupa peralatan elektronik, transportasi dan apapun yang kami mau demi melakukan misi,"

… oleh karena itu museum di Italia menawarkan kami proyek untuk mengambil dan melacak karya _Michaelangelo Buonarroti_ dan ternyata Namjoon tidak tau kalau kami adalah anggota _tempest_. Rencana Seungcheol keluar dari rumah itu juga merupakan rencana _tempest_ dan ngomong-ngomong karena Namjoon sudah dikatakan bersalah karena karya seni itu maka kalian sudah selesai berkerja dengannya."

"Dan kami akan memasuki jeruji besi," sarkas Mingyu dan Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kalian tidak akan mengalami hal itu karena pemerintah juga sudah mengawasi kalian beberapa hari ini melalui kami dan kalian dinyatakan tidak ikut terlibat."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi _chef_ dan berkerja dengan temanku," gumam Mingyu.

"Kami akan mencari pekerjaan dulu," gumam Jun dan menyikut pelan Wonwoo.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana denganmu Seokmin?" tanya Soonyoung.

Seokmin tersenyum, "Menjadi penyanyi di café untuk sementara tidak masalah."

"Dan Jihoon? Apakah kau akan mencari Seungcheol?" semuanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Soonyoung.

"… aku tidak peduli," jawaban munafik dari seorang Jihoon.

Soonyoung terkekeh pelan, "Dia pasti akan menemuimu, jika kau mau."

Semuanya menatap Jihoon yang masih saja terdiam dan Jihoon mencoba dengan keras menahan rasa malunya itu.

Jihoon menatap langit malam di taman dan kemudian berniat untuk kembali ke ruangannya. Dia berjalan sambil berpikir dimana Seungcheol saat ini dan secara tidak langsung Jihoon merindukan sosok itu. Napasnya tercekat saat dia membuka pintu ruangannya. Sosok yang membuat hidupnya berantakan seminggu ini berada di hadapannya. Dengan pakaian dokter dan jas putih yang kebesaran itu.

"Seung… Cheol?" dan pria itu menatap Jihoon, tersenyum lebar dan rasanya Jihoon ingin menangis sekarang juga.

"Ya, ini aku Jihoon," dan Jihoon benar-benar menangis kali ini. Seungcheol panik dan denga cepat membawa Jihoon ke sofa di sebelah ranjang pasien.

"Sstt… tenanglah," dan Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kenapa kau datang dan pergi sesuka hatimu?"

"… maaf," jawabnya dan mengecup puncak kepala Jihoon.

"Apakah aku ini tidak penting bagimu?" tanya Jihoon pelan dan Seungcheol membalasnya, "Maaf aku tidak menceritakan segalanya kepadamu. Sebenarnya aku adalah dokter di rumah sakit ini dan menjadi anggota _tempest_ untuk mendapatkan uang lebih. Aku mengambil cuti untuk melakukan misi itu dan itu menjadi misi terakhir sebelum _tempest_ berhenti."

"Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku lagi bodoh," omel Jihoon dan Seungcheol tersenyum.

"Tidak akan."

"Kau memang bodoh karena kau tidak memberikanku kesempatan."

"Kesempatan?"

"Untuk membalas apa yang sudah kau katakan kepadaku," dan Seungcheol tersenyum, menyatukan jari-jari mereka dan menempelkan puncak kepala mereka satu sama lain.

"Apa jawabanmu?"

"… aku juga," bisiknya dan Seungcheol terkekeh pelan.

"Aku akan membuatmu mengatakannya lebih keras lain kali," dan Seungcheol melayangkan kecupan yang sangat singkat ke bibir Jihoon.

"Apakah cita-citamu sudah tercapai?" tanya Jihoon dan Seungcheol tersenyum sambil mengeratkan tautan mereka, "Aku sudah mencairkan cek yang diberikan Namjoon saat aku dipecat dan cukup untuk membangun klinik di Daegu."

"Kau mau ikut denganku?" tanya Seungcheol dan Jihoon menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Seungcheol tersenyum, menangkup wajahnya dan berniat untuk melumat bibirnya namun Jihoon menghentikannya.

"Kau tidak akan memberiku obat tidur lagi kan?" dan Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Baiklah, aku tidak mau ciuman yang penuh dengan pahitnya obat itu lagi."

Seungcheol dengan cepat melumat bibir Jihoon dengan lembut dan Jihoon membalasnya dengan hal yang sama. Tidak ada yang mengetahui hal itu selain Jihoon, Seungcheol dan bulan yang bersinar terang.

Note:

Word count 7.2k OMG. Ini sebenarnya udah bulan oktober di post tapi sibuk sori ya hehehe. Btw baru ngetik ff beginian jadi agak kaku ;; banyak googlingnya pas buat fic ini.

Thank you udah baca dan menunggu fic ini 3

Ini seharusnya udah di upload pas anniv jicheol tapi kelambatan deh gara-gara sibuk


End file.
